This Is What Dreams Are Made Of
by Fade Into Color
Summary: AU Klaine. Kurt finds someone to dance with at senior prom.


**This Is What Dreams Are Made Of**

**Author's Note:** So, I wanted to try my hand a different pairing, basically something that didn't include Rachel. So, here's this. I would like to thank Brit for giving me the prompt otherwise I would've been at a complete lost.

**Disclaimer:** Me? I don't own a thing.

**This Is What Dreams Are Made Of**

Kurt sat nervously at the back of the choir room, waiting for the bell to ring. It had been a while since he'd been in that room, waiting for the other glee club members to come in. Too long in fact.

He had transferred to Dalton when the bullying got way out of hand. That year and a half had been great, but it hadn't been anything like he had at McKinley.

Playing with the hem of his Marc Jacobs jacket, his eyes darted to the door every few seconds, then to the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. He hadn't exactly told anyone he was transferring back to McKinley. Only Blaine. Blaine understood though.

"_I'm afraid to go back," Kurt whispered, his knee silently falling into place next to Blaine's as they sat on the couch. Blaine gave him a simple smile, patting Kurt's shoulder._

"_But didn't that Karofsky guy get sent to juvi? It's safe again right?" Blaine grinned when he saw the nod that Kurt gave him, but Kurt didn't look up._

"_Then what's wrong?"_

"_I've gotten used to life at Dalton. Sure, it's more expensive but I felt safer here."_

_Blaine sighed silently and shook his head. "Kurt, you're not happy here."_

_Kurt gave him a small smirk and looked over at his friend. "You noticed that too, huh?" _

_Blaine chuckled softly. "We'll still be friends Kurt, it's a bit of a drive, but you're worth it. Go back to where you're happy."_

_Kurt smiled and finally looked at Blaine. "Thank you."_

_That had been over the weekend, giving Kurt time to pack up and move back home with his dad and Carole. He hadn't told Finn, his step-brother had just thought he'd been visiting._

_So he decided he would come back the first day for Glee club only. Be able to get back into the routine, get back to everything he once knew. Adjusting to Karofsky being gone would be easy, but falling back into place with his team would be a different story. _

The bell rang and Kurt's breath got caught in his throat.

Rachel was first to enter the room.

She smiled when she saw him sitting there, his usual seat, out of uniform. "K-Kurt? Are you back?" She stopped when she reached the tiers of seats.

He nodded.

Two seconds later he had a Rachel Berry attached to his neck. "I am so so happy you're back!" She squealed as she pulled away slightly and took the seat next to him.

"Well, Karofsky is finally gone, so I figured.." he trailed off and gave her a smile.

"What about that one kid, Blaine?"

Kurt smiled and his gaze turned to the floor slightly. "Just friends. What we were, what we always will be."

Rachel gave him a smile in understanding and the two continued to talk as the rest of the club continued to trickle into the room. The reactions matched Rachel's, especially from Mercedes. He even got a 'Why the hell didn't you tell me dude?' from Finn.

Kurt gave the taller boy a small eye roll. "I wanted it to be a surprise, you dummy," he giggle softly.

Kurt wouldn't lie. His thoughts would go back to that at Dalton where he was with Blaine and the Warblers 24/7. He would have to change that, get used to his life back at McKinley. For his own sake.

Time passed slowly it seemed for Kurt, he fell back into the McKinley routine as if he had only been away a day and not a few months. His friendships with Rachel and Mercedes grew stronger, having their bi-weekly girls night slumber parties.

He would see Blaine too. They'd meet up at Lima Bean, when Blaine was up for making the drive. It was still as if nothing had changed, just another boy from a different school that Kurt was able to talk to.

Time continue to pass. Sectionals, Regionals, Glee Club, Nationals, repeat. It was senior year. Kurt was standing in a Marc Jacobs tux near the punch bowl. Oh, it was senior prom and here was Kurt, alone. Not able to dance with the one he loved. Rachel would break away from Puck in the middle of the night to make sure that he was okay but he kept telling her to go back to the boy that loved her so much.

He stood there as each song passed. Each slow, each participation, each where the hell did this come from song passed and Kurt was wondering why he had even bothered coming in the first place.

The next song came on to play. It must have been a joke because anyone could tell that it was "This Is What Dreams Are Made Of" from The Lizzie Maguire movie soundtrack. Kurt giggled at that one.

Kurt decided he was going to take that chance to leave, that was until a voice stopped him.

"Can I have this dance," a thin hand from behind him stopped on his shoulder, turning him slightly. There standing before him, was Blaine.

Kurt smirked. "Why Mr. Anderson, to this?"

"Everyone should be allowed a dance with someone they love at their prom," Blaine took his hand back from Kurt's shoulder and shoved in his pocket, kind of giving him a small shrug.

"Even me?" Kurt asked, taking a step closer to Blaine.

Blaine didn't look up but he nodded. "Yes, even you."

"Then let's go," Kurt reached forward, grabbing Blaine's right arm and dragging him to the dance floor.

The two danced. Didn't care who was watching, who was saying anything. In the moment it was just them. Just them. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

Two guys who love each other dancing together at their senior prom.


End file.
